


The Dating Game

by leventhumps101



Series: Avenger Adventures: Stories from SHEILD [4]
Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leventhumps101/pseuds/leventhumps101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is afraid that Steve is homophobic. But he changes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dating Game

Clint and Coulson had been dating for years before the Captain was defrosted. But when the Avengers started and Steve joined they decided to keep their relationship a secret. Everyone but Steve knew, but no one wanted to risk him finding out. It wasn’t that they thought badly of him, it was just that homosexuality had been a touchy subject in the forties. No one wanted to think that cap would be homophobic, but they had no idea how they would handle it if he was. And if he thought badly of Clint and Coulson’s relationship it would probably kill Coulson. But everything changed when Steve asked Tony out on a date.


End file.
